Meias
by pumpkinnn
Summary: [Tradução de Socks] Quando Alvo Dumbledore olha para o Espelho de Ojesed, ele realmente vê um par de grandes meias de lã. Porém ele também vê quem as entrega. Oneshot, spoilers de Deathly Hallows!


**Disclaimer:** todos os personagens pertencem à JK.

Nota: Essa história é uma tradução de **Socks** escrita por **Sivaroobini Lupin-Black **(Você pode acessar o profile dela deletando os espaços do seguinte link: **www . fanfiction . net / u / 923856 /** ).  
Se você deixar uma review, ela vai ficar muito feliz! ;D

* * *

**Meias**

Flocos de neve passavam pela janela quebrada, consideravelmente suja, pousando sobre o chão coberto de branco com a suavidade do beijo de uma mãe. Luzes brilhavam intensamente em todas as casas, e trechos de canções de natal flutuavam para fora das janelas. O aroma de peru assado e pudim de natal preenchia o ar.

Uma casa, porém, possuía uma evidente falta de espírito natalino. Não havia nenhum boneco de neve no jardim mal cuidado, nenhuma guirlanda na porta. Os três habitantes da casa não estavam cutucando um peru maravilhosamente assado por uma mãe ou tortas salgadas trazidas por uma tia. O único sinal de festividade era um pequeno, mas cheiroso pinheiro num vaso velho, ornado com bolas douradas e enfeites roxos.

_Eu não fui feito pra isso_, pensou Alvo Dumbledore, com seus 17 anos. Ele havia se formado pela Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts com esperanças de ser reconhecido por seu talento e de se tornar um bruxo internacionalmente famoso. Multiplicar pedaços de peru e transfigurar ramos de pinheiro em árvores de miniatura definitivamente não era o que ele havia tido em mente. Entretanto, ele era o chefe da família agora, e como tal, tinha obrigações a cumprir. Com um suspiro, ele ergueu uma travessa.

- Ariana? Você gostaria de mais peru? Que tal o purê de batatas? – perguntou gentilmente. Seu irmão mais novo, Aberforth, o encarou por um momento – ele conhecia muito bem o motivo dos suspiros profundos e olhares melancólicos de Alvo – antes de tentar persuadir Ariana a comer mais alguma coisa. Ela chacoalhou a cabeça obstinadamente, apontando para o pudim no aparador. Alvo ia levantar-se para pegá-lo, mas Aberforth o olhou significativamente e pegou o pudim ele mesmo, cortando para Ariana a fatia que sabia conter os brincos que ele havia feito para ela, esculpindo-os meticulosamente na forma de delicados flocos de neve. Enquanto esfregava as cicatrizes em seus dedos, criadas quando ele acidentalmente apontara sua varinha para os dedos ao invés dos pedaços de metal, ele não pode deixar de pensar que o olhar de prazer de Ariana certamente fazia aquilo valer a pena.

Mais tarde os dois irmãos sentaram-se perto da lareira, assistindo Ariana acariciar seu gatinho preto. Enquanto Aberforth possuía um sorriso carinhoso no rosto ao observar a delicadeza com a qual Ariana tratava o gato, Alvo tinha a fronte fechada, fitando as profundezas do fogo. Se ao menos as coisas não tivessem dado tão errado, nesse momento ele e Elphias poderiam estar explorando o Osireion no Egito, ou discutindo teorias de magia com os sacerdotes da Índia. Ele poderia até ter participado de torneios de magia realizados na Irlanda; ele teria ganhado e preenchido aquele último espaço vazio na prateleira de seu quarto...

Um pequeno puxão na manga de seu robe o trouxe de volta à realidade cruel, e ele se virou para encontrar-se face a face com Ariana. A luz do fogo estava refletida nos ricos olhos castanho-dourados dela, tão tímidos e gentis quanto os de uma corça; a luz fazia seus lindos cabelos dourados brilharem mais intensamente do que a Tinta Perpétua que ele havia criado. Ela sorriu para ele, um sorriso meigo, carinhoso, e lhe ofereceu um pequeno pacote. Satisfeito com uma desculpa para poder desviar o olhar da garota, que era sua mãe em miniatura, ou do escrutínio de seu irmão, Alvo desembrulhou o presente silenciosamente e puxou dois objetos disformes de lã. _Meias_, ele percebeu colocando-as e agitando os dedos. Considerando a recusa dela em usar mágica conscientemente, ela devia ter cuidadosamente tricotado manualmente as duas. Apesar de não serem bonitas, elas eram quentes, confortáveis e levemente grandes, do jeito que Alvo gostava. Ele olhou novamente para aqueles meigos olhos castanhos e murmurou: - Obrigado.

Um sorriso surgiu no rosto de Ariana quando ela o abraçou. Alvo a abraçou de volta, sorrindo através de olhos subitamente molhados. Por alguma razão, Osireion e os torneios na Irlanda não pareciam mais tão importantes.


End file.
